general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Liesl Obrecht (Kathleen Gati)
former Director of Die Klinik den Geist zu HeilenGerman for "The Clinic to Heal the Mind" Terrorist | title = Doctor | residence = Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Cesar Faison (lovers; obsession; kissedDisguised as Anna) | children = Britt Westbourne (with Cesar) | grandchildren = Ben Westbourne (legal; via Britt) | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = |color = #000066 |color text = white | species = }} Dr. Liesl Obrecht'''http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps.php?day=mon (née '''Westbourne) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Kathleen Gati since August 24, 2012. She helped Cesar Faison hold Robin Scorpio-Drake and Duke Lavery captive. Most recently she transported Robin to another location. Her final episode aired on December 17, 2012 before three-month hiatus. She returned on March 22, 2013 for a few weeks and later returned again on July 26, 2013. Storylines |-|2012= Dr. Liesl Obrecht first appears at a hospital in Lucerne, Switzerland. Luke Spencer goes to the hospital looking for Anna Devane, who has gone there in search for her presumed dead daughter, Robin Scorpio-Drake. Liesl approaches Luke, who's dressed as "Dr. Riet Von Schimmerman," and Luke show her a picture of Anna and asks if she's there. Liesl confirms she is and takes Luke to see her. Later, Liesl figures out that Luke isn't really a doctor and he tells her that they're really looking for Robin. Anna has found a girl that looks like Robin from behind, but isn't her. Liesl tells her that that girl had been transferred from Ferncliff, and Anna believes that Robin is dead after all. After Luke and Anna leave, Dr. Obrecht talks to an unseen man, saying that she's sorry he had to see Anna struggle since he cares for her so much. She also tells him that it's good that he moved Robin before Anna could find her. The man is then shown, and looks exactly like Duke Lavery, who has been presumed dead for over twenty years. Later, it is revealed that the man appearing to be Duke is actually Cesar Faison in disguise, and that he also is keeping the real Duke hostage at the same clinic in Switzerland. In November, Liesl calls Faison and tells him that Robin has become more resourceful and he needs to come and take care of her. Robin knocks Liesl out, steals her phone, and calls home. When Liesl comes to, she gets the phone from Robin and has her restrained. Liesl listens to the phone and hears Robin's husband Patrick Drake on the other end, who doesn't believe that Robin is actually on the phone like his daughter Emma said. Faison goes to Switzerland and reprimands Liesl for letting Robin get to a phone and call home. In December, Liesl is at Faison's apartment in Port Charles when Robert Scorpio breaks in to search for evidence that Duke is actually Faison. Liesl is able to hide and then escape before Robert sees her. She learns that Cesar Faison has been captured with the real Duke Lavery being rescued. Robert Scorpio is stabbed with a lethal dose of a drug, but no official mentioning of if it was indeed fatal. She then takes Robin to Jerry Jacks. |-|2013= Dr. Obrecht re-appears in Port Charles on March 22 episode in a city park with Lucy Coe giving her a flyer noting the missing Lulu Spencer-Falconeri. She later meets up with her daughter, who is revealed to be Dr. Britt Westbourne. Britt has just been dumped by Patrick, and tried to sabotage the career of Sabrina Santiago, who had a crush on Patrick. When that plan failed, Dr. Obrecht decided to pull off another scheme. During the Nurses' Ball, Britt announced to Patrick, on stage, that she was pregnant in front of the guests. Dr. Obrecht is watching from a live web feed, and it's revealed that Faison is Britt's father. Patrick and Sabrina try to prove the baby isn't his by secretly taking a paternity test. It ends up proving Patrick is the father, but soon after, it's revealed that Obrecht was able to fake the paternity test. A few months later, Dr. Obrecht comes back to town to warn Britt that Sabrina and Felix DuBois are onto her scheme. However, Britt says she can handle them, but not Patrick. She has lost faith in the scheme because Patrick is now dating Sabrina, and is falling more in love with her and caring less about Britt. Obrecht is upset that Britt wants to give up and tell Patrick the truth that her baby isn't his. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Felix ask for help from Damian Spinelli to dig up Britt's background. He finds out about Dr. Obrecht, born Liesl Westbourne. Spinelli tells Sabrina and Felix that her medical license was revoked years ago for performing illegal procedures on live patients before she disappeared. Britt reveals that Obrecht was in love with Faison, but he never returned her affections, even after she gave him a child. Dr. Obrecht later reveals that Faison never loved her because he was in love with Anna. Obrecht, furious at Faison's rejection of her for Anna, seeks to destroy her rival, and goes to the Floating Rib, where Anna is attending a party for Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones' engagement. She poisons a bottle of beer meant for Anna, but Duke ends up drinking it instead. Britt finds out what her mother did the next day. Meanwhile, Spinelli finds out that Liesl Westbourne is now Liesl Obrecht. Duke tells Anna that Obrecht poisoned him, and she puts out an APB for Dr. Obrecht. Spinelli and Felix overhear Anna, and let her know about Obrecht's connection to Britt. Anna heads down to Felix's apartment, where Britt is staying, but by the time she arrives, Obrecht is gone. Obrecht appears again after Britt has given birth to her son, Ben. She is now living at Wyndemere, the estate and home of Nikolas Cassadine. Obrecht thinks she's living there to make Patrick jealous, but Britt informs her that Patrick knows he's not Ben's father because she told him. Obrecht is furious, but Britt won't back off, saying all her schemes failed and landed Britt in trouble, so she's done with her. Obrecht doesn't believe that, but Britt says she is forbidden from being around her grandson, and she'll call the police to make sure of it. However, Obrecht knocks Britt out and kidnaps Ben. Dr. Obrecht takes Ben, whom she calls Cesar, to Cassadine Island, where Jerry is holding Robin captive. She leaves Ben with Robin, convincing her to take of "Cesar" by claiming Patrick is the baby's father. She then goes to the prison in Geneva, where Faison is being held, and disguises herself as Anna. She then pulls off her mask and reveals to Faison that he has a grandson, and he's planning to get him out by getting "Anna" to order him released. However, Anna also shows up, and she and Obrecht get into a fight. She knocks Obrecht out, and trains her gun on Faison, who tells Anna that Robin is, in fact, alive. Before she can get any more, Obrecht wakes up and knocks Anna unconscious, then escapes with Faison. They travel to Cassadine Island where she introduces Faison to his grandson. Obrecht tries to seduce Faison, who tells her he will sleep with her if she puts on the Anna mask. Obrecht slaps Faison and leaves the room, encountering Britt downstairs. Obrecht tries to stop Britt from going upstairs, but she falls and hits her head on the corner of the table. She is woken up by Robert and Anna and tells them that Robin is in the lab before Robert knocks her out. Jerry locks Robert and Anna in the lab and sends Robin, Britt, and Nikolas back to Port Charles, accompanied by Faison and Obrecht to synthesize Luke's blood, so Robin can create a new antidote. While hiding out at Wyndemere, Duke comes to see Nikolas and is captured by Faison and Obrecht. They lock Duke in the catacombs and Obrecht brings him food, which makes Britt suspicious. Duke convinces Obrecht to turn on Faison, so Faison knocks her out and ties her up with Duke. Nikolas finds them both and attemps to free them, but Faison captures him. Obrecht gets free and threatens to shoot Duke, but she is defeated and tied up by Anna, who escaped from Cassadine Island with Robert and headed to Wyndemere to rescue Robin. After Robin is rescued, Obrecht is taken into custody. While in jail, Obrecht blackmails her daughter into helping her by threatening to reveal the truth that she and Britt stole Lulu and Dante Falconeri's embryo in order to impregnate Britt, and Ben is actually their son. |-|2014= Liesl is revealed to be out of police custody and has been chosen to be the Chief of Staff at GH, a shock to all including her daughter and the rest of the "Chief of Staff" contenders - Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, Silas Clay, and Monica Quartermaine. Positions held at General Hospital Crimes committed *Conspired with Cesar Faison, Jerry Jacks, and Ewen Keenan to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her against her will 2012 *Kept Robin Scorpio-Drake and Duke Lavery captive at the Swiss Clinic on the orders of Cesar Faison. *Tried to kill Robin Scorpio-Drake 2012 *Injected Robert Scorpio with a neurotoxin 2012 *Took Robin to Jerry Jacks 2012 *Stole Dante and Lulu Falconeri's embryos and used them to impregnate her daughter 2013; revealed Dec 2013 *Conspired with Britt Westbourne to pass another man's child off as Patrick Drake's (which included altering a paternity test) 2013 *Poisoned Duke Lavery with the sedative propofol in an attempt to kill Anna Devane 2013 *Knocked out Holly Sutton 2013 *Clobbered her daughter, Britt Westbourne over the head and rendered her unconscious 2013 *Kidnapped Ben Westbourne 2013 *Impersonated Anna Devane and used Anna's credentials to visit Cesar Faison in prison 2013 *Knocked out Anna Devane 2013 *Helped Cesar Faison escape from the Maximum Security Prison in Geneva, Switzerland 2013 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital